Bathing is for Losers
by Akatsukisgirl11
Summary: "Oh, Blue...We weren't expecting you to be here...What brings you to this end of the stream?" During Game, Gaius x Female Avatar/Robin


**A/N:** Morgan is the future Morgan, not the little Morgan. Bear with Robin as she tries to relax. I just love torturing everyone in the game for no real reason.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story. I wish I did, though...

* * *

Solitude, that's all she wanted. Some peace and quiet as she took a comforting bath. From the common stress from being the army's tactician to handling the members of the infantry equally was difficult to say the least. Robin held the towel closer to her thin form as she walked to the stream. Once she reached the peace sanctuary, the brunette glanced around, peering for anything that might be watching her bathe when her back was turned. When she deemed it worthy of there being no other civilians, especially the perverted ones, she began to undress.

Letting her hair out of the ponytail was such a relief as soft curls tumbled down her shoulders, covering her chest and upper back. Shedding her cloak, armor, and smallclothes, she felt a little paranoid, as if she felt eyes watching her every move.

Robin shrugged the suspicion off and tiptoed her way into the stream, feeling the cool water surround her warm skin. She discarded her towel near her clothes by the shore and eased herself into a comfortable position.

As she proceeded with bathing, a pair of eyes were staring at her with great gusto, pretending to be searching for flowers when the other men passed. Spiky blonde hair peaked from the top of the bushes as dark eyes viewed through the brush, hoping to catch a sight that he's been trying for weeks.

Chuckling darkly in a quiet tone, the man didn't notice someone step near him, crossing their arms at his atrocious acts. "What the hell are you doing?" they silently seethed, breaking Vaike from his peeking.

"Um...Lon'qu! What a pleasant surprise! Did you happen to notice this daisy that I found previously?" Vaike questioned, leaning himself away from the swordsman's wrath.

"Shut it. You know how much I hate being around women. I was told from Sully that you like to peek at all the women when they bathe, so I had to find you before you got your ass kicked," he pestered, a gruff tone in his voice.

"Geez, for a guy who doesn't say much, you sure know how to say a rousing speech. But it means nothing. I know what I'm doing," Vaike informed as he resumed to watching Robin as she had her back to him.

"And I suggest that you stop before I use my wind magic on you," Robin retorted, holding her hand up, glancing back at the two with a dark glare. "Care to explain how you got Lon'qu into this madness, Vaike?"

"Well...I di-!" Robin didn't allow him to finish before she shot wind from her fingertips after reciting a spell. The gust of wind threw Vaike a few feet back, knocking the breath from him. He was gasping for air as Lon'qu walked up to him.

"Hmph...I warned you that your ass would be kicked." He was slightly blushing, leading Vaike away before he could return to peering at Robin again. He hated how women's bodies were able to bring curiousity to men, even himself, but he restrained the urge to peek as Vaike had attempted to do.

When the two were gone, the tactician sighed, turning her head back to the water and leaned back, trying to find the tranquility that was harshly ruined by the men.

"Hey, Bubbles, mind if I join you?" A masculine tone snapped Robin from her thoughts as Gaius stood behind her.

Robin scrambled to cover her assets before turning to meet emerald eyes. "I thought we discussed that you would not call me that." She stared at his form, up and down until she decided that she would be alright with his company. "Alright. Climb in, if you can handle it."

"Sweet," he replied, a smirk on his face as he stripped down, much to Robin's dismay. She furiously blushed, moving her glance to the water as she felt him ease in next to her. She had a protective arm around her chest and her legs were crossed in uneasiness as he moved close to her. So close that their shoulder's bumped, not that he minded.

"Now come on, Bubbles. Don't be like that. It's nothing that I haven't already seen," Gaius complained, moving her arm from her breasts to intertwine his fingers with hers. Robin kept her head down, her blush more apparent as he was able to see everything now. She still had her legs crossed, not even remotely close to letting him coax her into releasing the tension, no matter now many times they have been together.

Gauis leaned down to give her forehead a peck to provide reassurance that he wouldn't try anything when she only wanted to relax. "So, would you appreciate it if I make sure Tharja curses Vaike for trying to view you?" Robin nodded in response, releasing her nervous demeanor some the more they talked and shared small kisses.

"What do you say that I make you another necklace, Bubbles?" he inquired, glancing at the pendant that he made for her still around her neck. He leaned his nose in to meet the crook of her neck.

"No," she whimpered, glaring at him, holding the gem in a motherly way. "I won't let you! One is enough. It's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

At the forest's edge, Henry was chatting with the ravens as he was keeping close to the river. That was when he heard a desperate whimper of denial. "No. I won't let you! One is enough!"

Henry perked up, running over to find Gauis's form towering over Robin's, his lips near her neck as a flustered expression was on the female's face. He noted that they were together, most likely naked, in the stream together and panicked. "Oh no! Gauis is going to hurt Robin! I have to warn Chrom!" he whispered urgently, leaving his feathered friends as he returned to the camp. He ran all the way to Chrom's tent, throwing the flaps open to reveal his commanding officer leaning over a map of the area.

"Chrom! You have to help Robin! Gaius is going to hurt her really bad! This is an tragic cawse!" Henry cried out, earning the commander's attention.

"What?! Where are they?!" Chrom yelled in response, anger boiling in his veins.

"At the stream! Hurry, Chrom! The ravens say it's bad down there!" Henry warned, watching Chrom leave in a haste. The exalt reached the stream to find Gaius and Robin together, but not what he was expecting. Gaius had an arm around Robin, the smaller female giggling as he gave her cheek butterfly kisses.

Chrom halted in his tracks, a confused grunt coming from his throat, which granted him the lovers's attention. The two glanced back at him with wide eyes and blushing faces. Gaius took the moment to speak, "Oh, Blue...We weren't expecting you to be here...What brings you to this end of the stream?"

Their commander had his mouth agape, unsure on what to say. He was expecting Robin to be in real danger, not a simple lover's moment. Had Henry lied to him? He knew that he should've put him out of his misery during the Risen battle at Carrion Isle... "Um...I just...Are you two together together?" The two nodded in reply. "Like engaged?" Robin held up her left hand that was originally in Gaius's grasp to show him the simple diamond band. "Oh...Okay...Good luck in your relationship then." With that, he departed, a blush on his face, mentally cursing Henry.

After Chrom had left, Robin gazed back at her fiancee, a small smile on her face. "Well, what a bath time, huh?"

"I would say it was still full of excitement like you with a full tank of sugar," Gaius remarked, laughing lightly.

Suddenly, water splashed their faces as a mini version of Gaius popped from the water. "Mother, Father, I missed you so much! Why did you leave me with Lucina?"

The shock left Gaius in a daze, but Robin covered her parts from her son's eyes. "Morgan! How did you get here?! How long were you under there?!"

"Not long, I saw you two from the forest by here and decided to take a dip too. I wanted to be like Father and be stealthy!" he exclaimed. Morgan too was naked, causing Gaius to sigh.

"Come on, Kiddo. Let's find your clothes. I think I've been in the water too long." Gaius gave Robin a tiny kiss on her lips and stood, Morgan following in his father's lead. The two men exited, leaving Robin alone to dwell on what just happened.

She gulped, not realizing that her son was more crafty than she could've ever imagined. She then realized that she was alone. No noise whatsoever, no one near the stream. She sighed in relief, leaning on the edge of the stream just to have her name called.

"Robin, Sumia fell on her face and wishes for you to come and help her," Lissa explained, leaving in a flash as soon as she said what she came to without receiving an answer from the tactician.

The blue-eyed girl sighed, lowering her head. "I'll be right there..." So much for alone time while bathing...


End file.
